Riesgos
by JustADisneyfan0104
Summary: Durante la última aventura de la familia de Rico McPato; Paco había "en todo sentido cruzado los límites de la imprudencia" según las palabras de Hugo. Pero ¿Quién sería Paco Pato si no tomara los riesgos más difíciles? Nada ni nadie lo detendría de enfrentarse a los retos más difíciles y mortales.


**Los personajes en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son única y exclusivos de Walt Disney y sus creadores. Esta fanfiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Riesgos**

 **Capítulo único**

Paco siempre buscaba la manera sobresalir; Desde pequeño él mismo se había asegurado que fuera de ese modo. Siempre tomaría caminos impredecibles o se enfrentaría a las pruebas más arriesgadas para demostrarle al mundo que Paco Pato superaría cualquier reto u obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino. Él sería el más rudo de los rudos y estaba determinado a seguir la tradición familiar de la aventura. Ser el más valiente y temerario era de extrema importancia para el patito de camisa azul ¿Y quién sería Paco de no tener su actitud enérgica y determinada? Nada ni nadie lo haría renunciar a enfrentarse a los peligros más mortales o los riesgos más difíciles.

-¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, MUCHACHO?-

Los gritos del Tío Rico resonaron por todo El Cazador del Sol. Durante su última aventura, buscando la joya perdida de las ruinas subterráneas del ártico en la antigua civilización Yenti, Paco había "en todo sentido cruzado los límites de la imprudencia" según las palabras de Hugo.

\- ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!-

Por supuesto que lo sabía, por eso mismo se sentía aliviado de haber salido vivo de esa trampa mortal...o lo estaba hace cinco segundos.

-¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?! ¡¿EH?! ¿¡ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES?!-

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Desearía poder gritarle igual de fuerte, pero el agarre sobre sus dos hombros y la forma tan...furiosa en la que el Tío Rico le miraba, le fue suficiente para abstenerse de decir cualquier comentario; Sin embargo, no le impidió fruncir el ceño en respuesta.

Grave error.

La expresión siguiente y el aumento de la presión en el agarre del pato mayor, borró por completo cualquier actitud desafiante que podía llegar a mostrar. Si el Tío Rico estaba furioso antes, ahora no sabía cómo catalogar esa mirada... Solo sabía que le hizo estremecer. Y ahora sí, Paco sentía miedo.

-Hablaremos luego- Finalizó con voz sombría y firme, una voz que nunca había escuchado del mayor. Rico lo soltó para después caminar hacia el asiento de copiloto junto a McQuack.

Paco no supo que sentir, aun temblaba por como el Tío Rico le había gritado. Y tampoco ayudaba la mirada furiosa de Hugo sobre él, ni que Luis se pusiera el gorro su suéter para evitarlo por completo; Hasta Rosita no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino. Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto, Ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la mansión...

Donald sabía que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que la puerta de entrada se azotó de par en par al ser abierta. Enseguida vio a un Tío Rico dirigiéndose directo a su despacho completamente enojado; Sin mencionar a los tres patitos parados en la entrada con el ceño fruncido, Hugo y Rosita cruzando sus brazos, Luis con el gorro de su suéter puesto y sus manos en los bolsillos; los tres con sus miradas baja.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- Preguntó sabiendo de ante mano que DEFINITIVAMENTE algo había pasado.

-Preguntarle a Paco- Respondió Hugo en voz baja, sin esforzarse en ocultar la molestia hacia su hermano. Fue lo único que dijo para dirigirse hacia la cocina, seguido por Luis y Rosita.

"Oh no, ¿Que hizo Paco ahora?" pensó Donald con preocupación, recordando las muchísimas veces en que Paco se había metido en problemas; Y a juzgar por la reacción de Rico imaginaba que debía ser algo muuuuy malo.

Donald sabía gracias a las experiencias pasadas que la mejor forma de abordar a Paco (a quien él suponía debía estar molesto y evitando a todos los que se habían molestado con él), era saber de ante mano lo que había pasado, escuchando ambas partes de la historia; Por eso hablar con el Tío Rico era lo mejor que podía hacer para empezar.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Paco durante la aventura?- Le preguntó de una vez dentro del despacho de su tío. Rico quien se encontraba sentado en su silla parecía estar teniendo un momento difícil con sus pensamientos, pues se masajeaba el puente entre sus ojos y pico como si tuviera un fuerte dolor. Soltó un gran suspiro, pasándose una mano sobre las plumas de la cabeza antes de contestar.

-No sé qué le pasa a ese muchacho- Le respondió el mayor. Su tono de voz le hizo saber de inmediato lo preocupado que su tío se encontraba, y eso le preocupó más a Donald; Porque Rico McPato debía de estar demasiado angustiado para admitir que no sabía qué hacer con uno de sus sobrinos; Y más admitírselo directamente a Donald.

-Sé que Paco puede ser un poco terco durante nuestras aventuras- Siguió hablando el pato más viejo -Y su gran espíritu aventurero le ha ayudado a enfrentarse a los peligros de forma más precisa, de hecho, debo admitir que ha mejorado considerablemente-

Donald no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo por la apreciación de su tío hacia su sobrino... Pero sabía que no era lo primordial en ese momento.

-Sin embargo, cada vez es más difícil mantenerlo a salvo ¡Es como si buscara el peligro a propósito! Tal y como lo hacía...-

"Oh...no"

El ambiente del despacho de repente era casi asfixiante con la frase dicha a medias de su Tío Rico. El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos antes de que McPato hablara de nuevo.

-En esta aventura deliberadamente ignoró mis órdenes- Siguió Rico -Estábamos en una situación demasiado desventajosa y decidí que era mejor retirarnos por esta vez. ¿Sabes? la ventisca dentro de las ruinas Yenti se vuelven más feroces a medida que uno se adentra en ella-

Sí, Donald recordaba haber leído algo así sobre esas ruinas cuando exploraba con el Tío Rico; Hace ya muchos años atrás.

-La ventisca era demasiado para nosotros, por eso era mejor retirarnos. Pero Paco se precipitó hacia la siguiente cámara. Y antes de poder hacer algo para detenerlo, la puerta se cerró frente a nosotros ¡No había forma de abrirla! ¡Tenía una especie de sello mágico imposible de descifrar!-

La exasperación con la cual soltó esas frases mostraba lo frustrado y afectado que estuvo en ese momento.

-Pero ¿Sabes? las ruinas está totalmente construida con hielo- Continuó -Por eso pudimos presenciar todo lo que pasó en la cámara...-

Donald no sabía si quería escuchar el resto de la historia; Porque el tono de voz y la expresión sombría de su tío, le decían que lo que sea que Rico fuera a contarle a continuación, no era nada agradable de escuchar...

Paco no entró en seguida a la mansión, esperó lo suficiente en el pórtico como para no toparse a cualquier miembro de la familia. Pero pensándolo mejor, el único sitio donde podría estar tranquilo durante unas cuantas horas sería en el bote del Tío Donald, así que fue hacia allá.

Una vez dentro, se dejó caer en el asiento frontal de la mesa del comedor y comenzó a rodar de una mano a la otra una joya esférica no más grande que una pelota de ping pong, pasándola de una mano a la otra de forma descuidada pero utilizando algo de fuerza. Se sentía molesto, muy molesto con todos. Aunque si admitía haber desobedecido al Tío Rico ¡Pero vamos! ¡No era para tanto! ¡Consiguió salir de esa trampa y encontró la joya perdida de la civilización Yenti! Deberían estar felices por él, no gritarle en la cara como Hugo y el Tío Rico o ignorarlo como lo hacían Rosita y Luis.

Tan sumergido estaba el patito en el fastidio mental hacia su familia que se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien entró al bote ¡Pero él no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie!

Para su sorpresa era su Tío Donald, "lo cual resultaba obvio a final de cuentas" pasó de manera fugaz por su mente. Pero ¿Había venido a regañarlo como lo habían hecho Hugo y el Tío Rico? A la expectativa de cualquier acción del mayor, el patito miró a su tío con desconfianza.

Donald por su parte, al ver el gesto del menor, tan solo le sonrió. Acción que causo en Paco el efecto deseado: su sobrino le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Donald tomó asiento junto a él para atraerlo en un fuerte abrazo, lo cual extrajo una leve risa del pequeño.

Él quería mostrarse tranquilo frente a su sobrino. El abrazo no solo era una forma de calmar un poco al patito, también era una forma de apartar las feas imágenes que no podían dejar de repetirse en su mente desde que salió del despacho del Tío Rico. La mente de Donald tenía que saber que Paco estaba bien. Donald necesitaba sentir que su patito estaba a salvo, que estaba allí...

Con él...

En sus brazos...

A salvo...

Antes de que Paco sospechara que su "abrazo de bienvenida" se prolongaba más de lo usual, Donald soltó a su sobrino para revolverle un poco las plumas de la cabeza con afecto. Paco solo sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a los gestos cariñosos de su tío.

-¿Que tienes allí?- preguntó el mayor al ver la joya azul turquesa en la mano del patito.

-¡Es la joya perdida de civilización Yenti!- respondió Paco emocionado; Tal vez su tío Donald si apreciaría su gran hazaña del día, aunque sabía lo sobreprotector que era, tenía ganas de contarle a alguien sobre su aventura. Es así como de manera enérgica y entusiasmada relató la aventura en la ruina Yenti; Sin saber que la historia no era como él la recordaba y su manera tan jovial de contarla era poco apropiada...

Las ruinas Yenti pertenecieron a una antigua civilización cuyos habitantes eran capaces de sobrevivir al más extremo frío infernal del ártico; Pero según cuentan las leyendas sus vidas en un ambiente como ese, era posible gracias a los magníficos poderes de su fuente de vida:

La joya de la vitalidad.

La joya que curaba cualquier mal físico de quien lo poseía; y que ahora, se encontraba en las ruinas construida por hielo tallado donde Rico McPato y sus sobrinos irían a buscarla.

Rico McPato y los patitos entraron a las ruinas como solían comenzar con sus aventuras: Rosita y Paco cada uno al lado del Tío Rico, expresando abiertamente su emoción por una nueva aventura; Hugo caminaba junto a Luis contándole sobre las anotaciones de la civilización Yenti en su manual de los jóvenes castores, aunque Luis no estaba interesado en el tema.

En el camino no se habían topado con alguna trampa, algo extraño al parecer del grupo. Sin embargo tal y como Rico les había dicho, cada vez el ambiente era más frio. Mientras avanzaba, Paco miraba a su alrededor viendo cualquier cosa que llamara su atención; Fue de ese modo que vio en el hielo de las paredes pequeñas luces verdes que aparecían cada vez que llegaban a cierto punto; Justo cuando la temperatura disminuía, como si indicara el nivel de peligro o algo así. Lo comentó con los demás y Rico confirmó que ese era el caso, emocionando de sobremanera al patito.

En un punto la temperatura bajo lo suficiente como para que pequeños copos de nieve empezaran a caer ¡La antigua magia de los Yentis era impresionante!

Llegaron muy lejos en la ruina pues el frio llegó a un punto crítico para el grupo. Lo que comenzó como una pequeña nevada, ahora era una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Para Rico lidiar con el frío le estaba dificultando el paso, incluso más de lo que se atrevía a admitir; Pero si era así con él, imaginó que los patitos estaban en peor situación; decidió entonces que era mejor retirarse. Pero Paco vio algo entre la ventisca: una puerta a unos cuantos metros de distancia. ¡Estaban muy cerca de la cámara de la joya! ¡No se podían rendir ahora! Unos grados menos no iban a matarlo cuando ya habían llegado tan lejos. Con eso en mente, Paco decidió que tomaría el riesgo de ir a la cámara y tomar la joya. Así, ignorando la indicación de su tío, Paco siguió adelante hacia la siguiente cámara; Sin Saber que se dirigía a una de las trampas más mortales que podía enfrentar...

Hugo fue quien se dio cuenta primero, él vio a Paco escabullirse hacia la dirección contraria a la salida demasiado tarde; justo en el momento en que se giró hacia el Tío Rico. Hugo gritó el nombre de su hermano, pero ya era demasiado tarde; la puerta de la cámara se cerró con alguna especie de magia evitando que nadie más entrara.

McPato intentó abrirla buscando cualquier dispositivo o mecanismo alrededor, también probó empujándola e intentó derribarla usando su cuerpo. Hugo buscó desesperado en su manual cualquier cosa que ayudara en la situación; mientras que Luis y Rosita ayudaban como podían a Rico a derribarla. DEBÍAN abrir esa puerta ¡TENÍAN que abrir la puerta de "ESA" cámara!

Dentro de la cámara el frío era casi insoportable para Paco, apenas podía ver al frente por la fuerte ventisca mágica. Pero Paco determinado, siguió adelante como pudo.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos.

Tenía que superar esta última cámara, habían llegado muy lejos como para rendirse. Él lo lograría, Paco podía hacerlo.

Paco estaba muy concentrado en seguir su marcha ¿De qué manera podría haber notado que una sombra se aproximaba desde lo alto de techo?

Solo fue consciente de su compañía hasta que sintió los congelados tentáculos de la criatura oscura sujetándolo por sus brazos y elevándolo unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo. Frente al patito la sombra se le apareció como un ser hecho de escarcha, hielo y agua, "Como lo opuesto a un monstruo de lava" pensó Paco; Su cara estaba compuesta por dos agujeros como ojos y uno irregular más grande formando una sonrisa maquiavélica y aterradora. Paco forcejeaba para librarse del agarre pero el monstruo solo reía con una voz grave y horrible, con burla hacia quién se atrevía a entrar a la cámara.

De pronto el patito notó que la criatura empezaban a liberar una especie de luz roja que se dispersaba desde el cuerpo se extendía hasta los tentáculos que lo sujetaban, cualquier cosa que significara eso, Paco no quería saberlo. Rápido pensó en quitarse el abrigo para poder deslizarse fuera del agarre del monstruo. Lo cual funcionó en su cometido haciéndolo caer a la nieve acumulada por la ventisca.

Escuchó los gruñidos enfurecidos de la criatura quién en su furia comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra. Rápidamente Paco corrió tratando de evadir cualquier posible golpe, al ser pequeño y con sus plumas del mismo color de la nieve, el monstruo no pudo encontrarlo de inmediato, se quedó escondido detrás de uno de los pilares de hielo en los laterales de la cámara, esperando no ser encontrado; aunque tampoco debía quedarse quieto mucho tiempo, sin su abrigo el frío lo haría morir congelado. Desgraciadamente uno de los tentáculos impactó contra su escondite, destrozándolo por completo. El monstruo intentó tomar al patito una vez más, pero el patito corrió evitándolo; pero no significó que por eso estaba a salvo, con su otro tentáculo le cortó el paso al atrapar su pierna derecha. Paco cayó de cara al suelo y al tratar de incorporase se dio cuenta que el tentáculo que lo sostenía empezaba a colorearse del brillo rojo. El rojo intenso del monstruo era una especie de magia que lo hacía debilitarse si mantenía el contacto con ella. Sintiéndose afectado y algo mareado intentó forcejear para libarse y como último recurso tomó algo de nieve a su alrededor para lanzarlo al monstruo. Fue allí cuando la vio; Sobre uno de los pilares, un brillo rojo intenso similar al monstruo de hielo ¡Debía ser la joya!

Paco se sentía muy debilitado pero su determinación creció al ver la joya tan cerca, así que con fuerza empezó patear para liberarse sin éxito. Desesperado tomó una de sus botas de nieves para lanzárselo a la cara, lo cual a su sorpresa distrajo al monstruo quien aflojó el agarre para gruñir en protesta. Paco aprovechó esa oportunidad para correr con dificultad hacia el pilar de la joya ¿Pero ahora como podía tomarla de allí arriba? Los gruñidos del monstro y los golpes que lanzaba le dieron una brillante idea.

Con un silbido llamó la atención del monstruo, éste intentó tomar al patito nuevamente pero Paco lo logró esquivar haciendo que el tentáculo impactara contra el pilar. Paco se alegró de que su plan funcionara pero la joya quedó soterrada bajo la nieve del suelo.

"Genial" pensó con molestia "Ahora tendré que buscarla"

Buscar entre la nieve con una fuerte ventisca en la cara, mientras se está temblando como gelatina por el mareo y el frío mientras evitas los golpes de un monstruo de hielo; es algo que Paco no disfrutó ni por un segundo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había seguido de esa forma pero en un intento por esquivar al monstruo, Paco se lanzó a un costado notando un brillo a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda. Rápido llegó a ella cuando el monstruo estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Intentó tomarla pero al sentir la misma sensación que le causó el brillo del monstruo, supo que no podría tomarla sin terminar desmayado.

"¿Qué se supone que debó hacer ahora?" Pensó frustrado, cansado y desesperado el patito. Como una luz un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Si la joya quería energía y el monstro también, que entre ellos tomarán la del otro.

Así fue como Paco, decidió a poner fin a todo esto; Llamó al monstruo al tirarle la bota que le quedaba. El monstruo furioso se precipitó hacia el patito quién reacciono con rapidez para tomar la joya con su mano antes de ser atrapado por el tentáculo de la criatura helada, tan rápido como pudo Paco colocó la joya en contacto con el monstruo; Lo que siguió fue que el monstruo se retorció aun sin soltar al patito, y aun que Paco se sentía demasiado agotado y su visión se tornaba cada vez más borrosa, siguió manteniendo la joya en su lugar. Los alaridos del monstruo al retorcerse y la luz blanca segadora que brotó de la joya, y su mano aferrándose a la joya, fue de lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de desvanecerse ya completamente agotado.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, Paco oyó la voz de sus familiares llamándolo. Recordando al instante que no había llegado a la ruina solo. Viendo a todos estaban a su lado, el patito solo alcanzo a sonreírles cuando de repente toda la ruina comenzó a sacudirse con violencia; Lo cual cobraba sentido al ver la joya de la ruina Yenti en manos del patito.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó Paco incorporándose de un salto para comenzar a correr con los otros en dirección a la salida de la cámara.

Una vez a salvo en El Cazador Del Sol, el grupo se permitió recuperar el aliento por la carrera. Y ahora que Paco lo pensaba, él no se sentía cansado como debería de estarlo, es más, ni siquiera sentía frío y no usaba su traje para nieve como al principio de la aventura. La única respuesta a esa incógnita era la joya que estaba en su mano, ahora con un color azul turquesa. ¡La magia de la joya perdida de la civilización Yenti era impresionante!

-¡TE HAZ VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!- Gritó un Hugo más que furioso, sobresaltando a Paco quién contemplaba la joya en su mano hace unos segundos -¡De todas las insensateces! ¡Esta vez en todo sentido cruzaste los límites de la imprudencia, Paco!-

Paco ofendido por las palabras de Hugo estuvo a punto de contestarle con el ceño fruncido pero no contó con que alguien le hiciera girarse al sujetarlo por los hombros con fuerza.

-¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, MUCHACHO?-

-¡Y entonces me di cuenta de que no me sentía cansado gracias a la joya de los Yentis!- Terminaba de relatar Paco su aventura, tan emocionado y orgulloso de su gran hazaña, levantando la joya como si fuese un trofeo.

¿Y en cuanto a Donald? Él se había quedado sin palabras, EN VERDAD no sabía que decir. Había un par de datos perdidos en la historia que Paco contaba. Y al parecer no era porque fueron omitidos, sino que DE VERDAD el patito no tenía idea de esos detalles.

¿Y cómo hablar de eso si su sobrino no hacía más que irradiar felicidad al contar su historia? ¿Cómo hablar de algo que ni el mismo tenía las fuerzas de contar sin terminar destrozado? Pero para mantener a salvo a su familia, debía hablar con Paco.

-Paco- empezó Donald interrumpiendo el monólogo del nombrado sobre lo genial que era la joya- Yo... Hablé con el Tío Rico hace un momento. Él... me contó lo que pasó en la aventura de hoy-

La única reacción en respuesta fue una mirada expectante del patito, invitándole a continuar. Donald no lo hizo hasta después de soltar un gran suspiro.

-Sé que pasó algo antes de volver a casa y, bueno, ahora veo que... Tu no lo sabes así que...- Se detuvo el mayor buscando las palabras correctas en su mente.

-¿Qué es lo que no se? Y Porque estas actuando tan raro- Paco le preguntó sintiéndose un poco preocupado por el lío mental en que su tío parecía estar metido.

Una pizca de valor llegó a Donald al saber que tanta incertidumbre solo les alteraría más de lo necesario.

-Escucha, Paco. Hoy hiciste algo verdaderamente peligroso. No, no estoy enojado pero en verdad necesitas saber qué fue lo que pasó en realidad en las ruinas, mientras tú estabas en la cámara-

"¿Lo en realidad pasó?" Se preguntó el pequeño, sin apartar la mirada de su Tío Donald quien también lo miraba a los ojos, como si quisiera hacerle entender que todo lo que le contaría no se trataba de ninguna broma.

Por los minutos siguientes, Donald le contó sobre la cámara de la joya; Una cámara diseñada por los Yentis para proteger su valiosa posesión y creada con una magia antigua muy poderosa. Sin embargo, la cámara no solo se utilizaba con una trampa para los invasores, sino como el lugar para restaurar la energía de la joya:

La cámara del sacrificio.

Donde la joya tomaba la energía de los sacrificados para revitalizar sus poderes de curación. Una cámara que se cerraba con una magia que no permitiría que la puerta se abriera hasta que el sacrificio terminara:

Hasta que la joya acabara con la vida de su víctima.

En el momento en que Paco sujetó la joya en su mano para acabar con el guardián del hielo, la joya empezó a absorber la vida de Paco y siguió haciéndolo hasta después de haber perdido la conciencia.

La joya roja se tornó de azul turquesa, lo que significaba que el proceso de revitalización había terminado y la puerta de la cámara abierta, dejó en claro para Rico que el sacrificio de la joya había finalizado; Pero en la cabeza del viejo pato no cabía la posibilidad de que fuera así, porque sí lo fuera, el patito en el suelo dentro de la cámara, SU sobrino estaba...

-¡PACO!- Escuchó gritar a los otros dos hermanos quiénes sin dudar corrieron hasta dónde estaba el que faltaba. Eso lo hizo reaccionar y unírseles junto con Rosita quién corrió unos segundos después de los niños.

Hugo llegó primero donde yacía Paco, sabía mucho de primeros auxilios y tenía una lista de procedimientos ya pensados desde que vio a su hermano quitándose su abrigo para huir de la bestia de hielo. Pero al verificar los signos vitales...

No...

No no no no

¡NO!

¡No podía ser verdad! Tal vez solo no podía encontrar su pulso, no podía ser posible que no respirará, porque NO podía ser que...

-¿Hugo?- Escuchó a Luis que lo llamó en voz baja y con preocupación, dándose cuenta que su misma respiración era errática y su cuerpo temblaba.

Luis al verlo detenerse de su labor tan de repente y en esa forma alterada, se preocupó (más de lo que ya estaba), Hugo le miró pero en sus ojos y su rostro se notaba que algo andaba mal, algo que su hermano mayor no podía entender. Un segundo fue lo que le tomó a Luis alternar la vista de Hugo a Paco y la respuesta se presentó al instante...

-¡Paco!- Gritó Luis en pánico, lanzándose a sacudir con fuerza a su hermano en el suelo. Hugo lo detuvo llamándolo por su nombre y tomándolo de los brazos, hasta el momento Luis no había notado que él mismo estaba llorando. Hugo lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, igual de alterado que él. ¿¡Que se suponía que debía hacer!? Los dos patitos voltearon sus miradas a la única persona que podía hacer algo: El Tío Rico. No era demasiado tarde ¡el tío Rico podía hacer algo!

La cabeza de Rico trabajaba a mil por horas, el pánico también lo invadió. Las miradas llorosas en desesperación de Hugo, Luis y Rosita puestos en él, eran más presión de la que jamás había sentido.

¡Él tampoco sabía que hacer!

¡Ya era demasiado tarde!

Una luz proveniente de la joya envolvió el cuerpo de Paco de forma repentina. Rico y los patitos tan solo observaban atónitos a la expectativa de lo estaba sucediendo. Al pasar unos segundos la luz gradualmente se extinguió y un gran silencio por parte de todos se hizo presente. Se mantuvo así hasta que un ligero movimiento en el pecho de Paco alertó a Hugo y Luis de la respiración de su hermano; Y gracias a sus voces de Hugo, Luis, Rosita y Rico llamándolo por su nombre, Paco abrió sus ojos.

La misma joya que le arrebató la vida, había servido para salvarlo y el pequeño hecho de que Paco no soltó la joya en ningún momento hizo eso posible.

Un detalle insignificante...

Uno que nadie podía predecir...

Y tan fácil de perder...

-Entonces... Quiere decir que yo...-

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Paco cuando Donald finalizó su relato.

Él casi había muerto...

Estuvo muerto...

Se sentía extraño, por una parte estaba confundido, pero no sabía que pensar o que sentir sobre eso. En su cabeza toda la información era un vórtice frenético pero que no le llevaba a nada; Como si aún no se procesara por completo.

El conflicto interno de Paco era muy evidente para Donald, pero había algo todavía más impórtate que debía decirle a Paco. Le llamó para atraer su atención colocando sus manos en sus hombros, pues el patito tenía que prestarle su total atención.

-Sé que te gusta enfrentarte al peligro, sé que siempre te llamaran los retos más difíciles y algo en tu corazón te llama a la aventura; También sé que eres hábil y capaz de superar cualquier problema que te encuentres en tu camino, está en tu sangre después de todo-

Una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en ambos ante la afirmación. Pero Donald continuó más firme.

-Pero quiero que me escuches bien: Cada vez que elijas correr algún riesgo ten presente en que eres tan parte de nosotros como lo somos nosotros para ti, si algo te pasa estaremos realmente devastados. Y sí arriesgas tu vida, estás arriesgándolo todo: Tu felicidad y tu futuro; arriesgas un cielo azul, un día soleado, un desayuno familiar con panqueques, poder hablar con Hugo, Luis y Rosita-

-Jugar con ellos a los dardos- continuó Paco entendiendo -Ir de aventura con Tío Rico o Inventar una nueva canción con Rosita, ¡O Escuchar los consejos de Hugo! ¡Y la risa de Luis! ¡Me arriesgo a no poder ver a Hugo siendo el supremo líder explorador de los jóvenes castores de todo el mundo! ¡O su graduación en Harvard! ¡No poder ver a Luis siendo el dueño de negocios más rico de todos los tiempos! ¡Más rico que incluso el Tío Rico! ¡Y también me arriesgo a no poder más abrazar al Tío Donald!-

Donald envolvió en sus brazos al patito que lloraba fuertemente ante tan súbita epifanía, sintió al pequeño aferrarse a él con desesperación. Él mismo se sentía afectado ante las palabras de su pequeño sobrino, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas pero debía ser fuerte para confortar al patito ante un sentimiento tan grande como el que tenía. Y es que Paco debía saber eso, que correr riesgos tenía consecuencias y ninguna valdría tanto como para perder un futuro, una vida.

Paco se sentía terrible ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Hugo tenía razón en gritarle; Ahora sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, él se molestaba mucho cuando muy preocupado; y Luis, él debió de estar aterrado ¡Y posiblemente lo hizo llorar!; Rosita debió estar muy preocupada y después de lo que pasó con Lena...

¡Y todo fue SU culpa! ¡Era el peor hermano del mundo!

Justo en ese momento se encontraba frente a ellos. Seguían enojados con él, pero esta vez sí pudo ver que tanto Hugo, Rosita y Luis tenía sus ojos rojos.

Como si hubieran llorado...

Paco se acercó a ellos y sin pensarlo los unió a todos en un abrazo, porque ellos lo necesitan, porque él mismo lo necesitaba.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- fue lo único que dijo Paco para sentir como el abrazo era devuelto, y las lágrimas brotaran nuevamente de los ojos de los cuatro patitos.

Rico no había dejado su despacho después de hablar con Donald. Había estallado en pánico y terror con lo que había pasado, y es que sintió como si por un segundo no fuera Paco quién estaba frente a él, sino Della. A veces temía que alguno de sus sobrinos siguiera "los pasos" de madre, y estaba asustado ante la posibilidad. El rechinido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantando la mirada hacia ella se encontró con Paco, un pequeño Paco pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo cual el viejo pato concedió.

El pequeño corrió hacia a él para lanzarse en un abrazo, lo tomó por sorpresa pero al escuchar la voz de su sobrino disculpándose repetidas veces, no dudo en devolver el gesto, incluso con más ansiedad que el patito. Porque Rico McPato no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a su familia nunca más.

Donald observó la escena desde la puerta, alegrándose de que la mansión volvía estar en paz después de todo lo ocurrido.

A Paco podía gustarle el peligro, lograría superar cualquier reto y quería ser el aventurero más rudo de todos; sin embargo, Paco amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo y perderlos, o incluso arriesgar a perderse de un momento de ellos, es algo que nunca se permitiría. Por eso Paco sabía que no hay reto que valga la pena sí su vida es la que está en riesgo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
